Crunch Bandicoot
Um outro bandicoot geneticamente alterado, criado por Córtex para que destruísse Crash e Coco, mas na última hora muda de atitude e fica amigo deles. Fez sua primeira aparição em The Wrath of Cortex. Em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, ele é hipnotizado por N. Trance, o que faz com que ele fique mau novamente e sirva como o primeiro chefe do jogo. Quando sai do transe hipnótico de N. Trance, ele pode ser controlado nas fases com a Atlasfera. Em Crash Twinsanity, ele faz um cameo na "festa de aniversário" de Crash, que é na verdade uma reunião de vários vilões com os quais Crash já batalhou. Porém, Crunch está realmente acreditando que é o aniversário de Crash, trazendo na cabeça uma coroa de papel e um bolo nas mãos. Em Crash Tag Team Racing, a personalidade de Crunch é idêntica a do rapper Mr. T. Também a evidências de que ele seja o namorado de Coco. Descrição Crunch é um bandicoot super-forte. Foi geneticamente modificado pelo Dr. Neo Cortex com a intenção de destruir Crash Bandicoot, e era suposto ter-se tornado naquilo que Crash nunca foi — um leal bandicoot guerreiro e o chefe do exército de mutantes do Cortex. Usando o poder dos Elementals, Crunch deveria ter obliterado Crash, mas graças aos esforços deste último com a ajuda de Coco e Aku Aku, ele libertou-se do controle mental de Cortex e a história voltou a repetir-se. Para manter o seu corpo poderoso em forma, Crunch faz exercício sempre que pode. Juntamente com Tiny Tiger e Koala Kong, é uma das mais fortes criações de Cortex. Personalidade Em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crunch é retratado pela primeira vez como sendo do tipo confiante, constantemente acreditando que ele pode eliminar Crash com facilidade. Esse comportamento faz com que ele se torne desafiante mais tarde no jogo, insistindo que ele nem precisa dos Elementais (sua principal fonte de energia) para derrotar Crash, e se tornando geralmente irritado com o Cortex. Não é até que ele é derrotado que Crunch sai do controle da Cortex e vive com os Bandicoots (embora ele seja submetido a uma nova lavagem cerebral em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced por N. Trance). Por causa de seu tempo com os Bandicoots, a personalidade de Crunch mudou gradualmente após sua libertação do controle da Cortex. Em Crash Nitro Kart, Crunch é mostrado como um ávido levantador de peso, vivendo sob a filosofia de "comer menos e se exercitar mais". Ele também está interessado em nutrição e, em um ponto no Crash Tag Team Racing, planeja vender a gangue Crash através de futuros endossos, na esperança de se tornar uma figura famosa e respeitada. Apesar de seu comportamento bastante masculino, Crunch ocasionalmente mostra um lado suave; em Crash Tag Team Racing, é revelado que Crunch dorme com um ursinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa apropriadamente chamado de 'Pinky Bear', e é incapaz de dormir sem ele. Crunch também aparece quebrado quando a Power Gem de Von Clutch é supostamente perdida (fazendo com que Von Clutch perca sua alma). Crunch não aceita gentilmente comportamentos rudes ou maus modos, um exemplo disso ocorrendo em Crash of the Titans, no qual ele pode ser ouvido dizendo "Ei! Pare com isso!" ao ouvir Crash emitem um alto arroto. Crunch também adiciona declarações inúteis em suas frases, como "Escove seus dentes". Aparência Em contraste com o tamanho e a estrutura escassos de Crash e Coco, o Crunch geralmente é representado por um grande e musculoso bandicoot cor de vinho com um braço metálico, calças de camuflagem e botas grandes. Enquanto o braço metálico do Crunch geralmente toma a forma de um braço, ele também pode ser transformado em um dispositivo tipo canhão a laser, como mostrado na luta contra ele em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Nos jogos anteriores ao Crash of the Titans, o braço metálico de Crunch cobria apenas o antebraço direito e a mão. Em Crash of the Titans, a cibernética não cobre apenas o braço inteiro, mas assume uma aparência nova e futurista. Além disso, duas cicatrizes podem ser vistas acima do peito de Crunch. Em Crash Tag Team Racing, Crunch é representado com um ouvido metálico, uma característica que não foi transferida para o Crash of the Titans. Sua cabeça também se parece com a cabeça de um lobo. Como de Mind Over Mutant, Crunch não tem nenhuma semelhança com suas formas anteriores, tem um novo braço metálico e novas cicatrizes; ele tem 2 cicatrizes no olho direito e mais 1 no seu pe esquerdo. Em Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Cortex Crunch também usa sapatos cravados, um traço não transportado para outros jogos. Ele também foi significativamente maior em sua primeira aparição, possivelmente como o maior mutante do Cortex, enquanto em todos os títulos posteriores ele é apenas alguns pés mais alto que Crash e Coco. História Crunch Bandicoot é um bandicoot ciborgue geneticamente alterado que foi originalmente criado pelo Dr. Neo Cortex para destruir Crash Bandicoot, e foi um dos principais antagonistas em Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex, ao lado de Uka Uka, o próprio Cortex, e os Elementais, seus principais fonte de energia. Após sua derrota final para Crash na estação espacial, Crunch teve uma mudança de coração como ele estava sob o controle do córtex, agora ele tenta ser um modelo positivo para as crianças. Ele então se tornou um bom amigo de Crash, Coco e Aku Aku protegendo-os do mal, vivendo com eles como um novo membro da família Bandicoot, no qual ele age como um irmão mais velho para Crash e Coco. The Wrath of Cortex Crunch foi criado pelo Dr. Neo Cortex em particular como uma super arma que seria capaz de assustar o poder. O doutor N. Gin e o doutor Nefarious Tropy (que tinham apenas uma pequena compreensão do projeto) eram os únicos indivíduos que sabiam da arma. Durante uma convenção de bandidos realizada por Uka Uka, Tropy e N. Gin revelam a arma em desespero por um bom plano para derrotar Crash Bandicoot, que Uka Uka quer eliminado. Doctor Cortex anuncia formalmente a super arma, mas revela que ainda falta uma fonte de energia. Ouvindo a palavra "elemento", Uka Uka traz os Elementais, um grupo de máscaras destrutivas que poderiam criar energia suficiente para dar vida à arma secreta. É também presumido, devido a ele seguindo as ordens do Cortex, que a super arma, que é uma criatura viva, tenha sido submetida a uma lavagem cerebral com sucesso pelo Cortex Vortex. A arma, que se revela ser Crunch Bandicoot, tenta derrotar Crash com a ajuda das máscaras Elemental, mas quando Crunch é derrotado na estação espacial do Cortex, ele sai do controle do Doctor Cortex. Embora seu primeiro instinto seja introduzir o punho no rosto de Cortex, Aku Aku informa a Crunch sobre a iminente destruição da estação espacial, e o grupo decide fugir de volta para a Terra. De volta à Terra, Crunch mostra sua gratidão para Crash e sua turma, e se torna parte da família Bandicoot. Twinsanity Crunch faz uma aparição na "festa de aniversário" de Crash, que é uma reunião de antigos vilões do Crash. Enquanto Crunch está na reunião, ele (sendo um aliado de Crash) realmente acredita que é realmente o aniversário de Crash, vestindo uma coroa de aniversário de papel verde e segurando um bolo coberto com uma vela, enquanto olhando surpreso com os vilões ao seu redor. Estranhamente, o Crunch é muito mais curto neste jogo do que nos outros, sendo significativamente mais curto que o Tiny and Pinstripe. Crash of Titans Em Crash of the Titans, Crunch é emboscado por Doctor Neo Cortex durante o início do primeiro episódio, deixando-o congelado do pescoço para baixo. Ele permanece assim até o final do jogo, no qual o colapso do Doominator é capaz de libertar Crunch. Coco diz que ele cheira a bacon, então Crash, Coco e Crunch têm um grande abraço e comem panquecas. Crunch não aparece na versão DS do jogo. Na versão Game Boy Advance, Crunch é feito prisioneiro por Tiny Tiger por ordem do Neo Cortex. Ele é libertado após a derrota de Tiny. Ele também aparece no final da versão do GBA. Mind Over Mutant Crunch aparece em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, onde é visto pela primeira vez lendo uma revista ao lado de Coco e depois se torna viciado no dispositivo NV ao lado de Coco, a ponto de ser incapaz de ajudar Crash e Aku Aku quando são atacados por N. Gin. Exército de Ratnician. Ele é mais tarde mutado pelo negativo Mojo transmitido pelo NV e foge, deixando um Coco mutante para afastar o Crash. Mais tarde ele é encontrado no ferro-velho, onde o doutor Nitrus Brio o ordena a atacar Crash. Ele logo é liberado do controle da NV, mas continua sendo espancado por um Crash inconsciente por um curto período de tempo. Ele então decide voltar para casa e dormir um pouco. Ele é então visto em cima dos restos do Doominator. Se falado, ele dará um mini-jogo ao Crash. N-Tranced Em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Crunch é sequestrado por N. Trance e sofre uma lavagem cerebral ao lado de Coco e Fake Crash. Crash enfrenta um Crunch com lavagem cerebral em um tapete voador sobre os céus da Arábia Saudita, com Crash disparando tiros de energia em Crunch sempre que o último é atordoado pela explosão de caixas Nitro. Ao sair do controle de N. Trance, Crunch se torna um personagem jogável em alguns dos níveis do Atlasphere. Crash Nitro Kart Crunch é um personagem jogável no Crash Nitro Kart, como ele é sequestrado junto com Crash e Coco. Ele está tentando perder peso e discutindo algumas dicas com Aku Aku. Quando Velo se recusa a deixar os bandicoots voltarem para a Terra, Crunch diz que eles continuarão correndo. Depois de Crash deixar o verdadeiro Velo manter seu império, Crunch faz com que ele mantenha sua parte final do acordo e os mande de volta à Terra. No final, ele é mostrado relaxando com os outros Bandicoots. Ele dirige um kart azul baixo com aceleração média e grande velocidade como Tiny, Zem e Dingodile. Ele é um membro da Team Bandicoot com Crash, Coco e Fake Crash. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crunch tem uma pequena aparição em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, ajudando Crash nos minijogos de levantamento de peso. Crash Tag Team Racing Crunch aparece como um personagem jogável no Crash Tag Team Racing, no qual ele procura Power Gems perdidos de Ebenezer Von Clutch ao lado dos outros pilotos. Neste jogo, ele tem mais de uma atitude de Mr. T (embora ele não tenha sido dublado por ele). Sua arma colidida é a Hot Rivet Gun, que age como uma mini-arma. Ele também tem um amado urso de pelúcia rosa chamado Pinky Bear, que ele não consegue dormir à noite sem ele. Crash Boom Bang! Crunch aparece como um personagem jogável em Crash Boom Bang !. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Crunch aparece neste jogo como um piloto jogável. Ele é desbloqueado quando 28 pontos da Missão são adquiridos. Variações Crunch muda muito consoante a equipa de desenvolvimento. Em alguns jogos, ele vive com Crash e Coco na casa deles. Nos jogos da Radical Entertainment, Crunch é uma parodia de Mr. T, um ator da vida real. O modo como fala e as suas expressões são baseadas nos serviços de anúncios públicos de Mr. T, assim como BA Barracus (o personagem que interpretava no programa televisivo chamado Esquadrão Classe A). A única diferença é que expele conselhos em alturas completamente despropositadas e sem contexto, quase como um tique verbal. Intérprete Crunch é dublado por Kevin Michael Richardson nas versões inglesas de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex e Crash Nitro Kart. A partir de Crash Tag Team Racing, ele é dublado por Chris Williams no estilo do Sr. T. Na versão francesa da série, ele é dublado por Martial Le Minoux, que voz numerosos outros personagens da série. Na versão japonesa da série, ele é dublado por Yūji Kishi em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex e Crash Nitro Kart, por Masafumi Kimura (que também dublou Tiny Tiger em Crash Nitro Kart) em Crash Tag Team Racing e por Shinya Fukumatsu em Crash Boom Bang !. Fatos Interessantes * De início Crunch não era suposto voltar após The Wrath of Cortex, mas devido a estúdios de desenvolvimento simultâneos e mudanças, ele depressa se tornou num personagem recorrente. O seu cameo em Crash Twinsanity foi principalmente incluído para não desiludir uma fã dedicada na altura. * Desde Crash Tag Team Racing, Crunch faz várias frases de efeito e impressões do ator da vida real Mr. T. De fato, no CTTR, Crash pode até comprar uma roupa para ele conhecida como Mr. C. * Também nos últimos lançamentos do Crash, ele assume um papel "parental", mesmo que (tecnicamente) Crash e Coco sejam mais antigos que Crunch. Ele também diz frases dos pais como "Dobre sua roupa" e "Coma bastante fibra". No entanto, o Sr. T faz isso também, então não é surpreendente.É possível que ele faça isso porque sabe que Crash e Coco realmente não têm figuras parentais além de Aku-Aku. * Crunch é por vezes confundido com o irmão real de Crash e Coco. Crunch se referiu a Crash como seu irmão mais novo em Crash Tag Team Racing, mas este pode ter sido um apelido amigável. Além disso, depois de Crunch ser salvo em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, os Sludges não evoluídos se referem a Crunch como o irmão de Crash também. No entanto, é possível que Crunch seja Crash e o irmão real de Coco tinha o Cortex usado o DNA do Crash como uma conexão genética. * Por razões inexplicáveis, a cor dos olhos de Crunch mudou constantemente ao longo da série. Ele tinha olhos verdes em The Wrath of Cortex e sua participação em Crash Twinsanity, azul em Crash Nitro Kart e vermelho em Crash Tag Team Racing. * Em Crash Nitro Kart e todos os jogos posteriores excluindo Crash Twinsanity, os ouvidos de Crunch ficaram mais curtos do que estavam em The Wrath of Cortex. No entanto, sempre que Crunch é visto em seu kart em Crash Nitro Kart, eles são mais como eles estavam em The Wrath of Cortex. * Crunch só tinha uma mão direita robótica até Crash of the Titans. A partir daí, todo o seu braço direito tornou-se um implante biônico. Galeria crunch-bandicoot-the-wrath-of-cortex.jpg|Wrath of Cortex (2001) Crunch_Wrath_of_Cortex.jpg crunch-bandicoot-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Twinsanity crunch-bandicoot-crash-nitro-kart-purple.jpg|Nitro Kart crunch-bandicoot-crash-tag-team-racing.jpg|Crash Tag Team Racing crunch-bandicoot-crash-bandicoot-nitro-kart-2.png|Nitro Kart 2 crunch-bandicoot-crash-boom-bang.png|Bom Bom Bang crunch-bandicoot-crash-of-the-titans.jpg|Crash of Titans Characters-592f258cabf13-9.jpg|Mind Over Mutant CrunchPNG.png Crunch Wallpaper.png|Wallpaper de:Crunch Bandicoot en:Crunch Bandicoot es:Crunch Bandicoot fr:Crunch Bandicoot ja:クランチ・バンディクー pl:Crunch Bandicoot pt:Crunch Bandicoot ru:Кранч Бандикут Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Bandicoot